


Я спрашивал себя, каким ты станешь

by Savarna_Scaramouche, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony-centric, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Спустя два месяца после Сибири Стив начинает посылать письма, которые Тони отказывается читать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984556) by [I_am_sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry). 



Когда приходит второе письмо, Тони почти не удивляется. По правде сказать, в последнее время у него вообще туго с эмоциями. Чересчур белый, едва ли не стерильный лист бумаги с аккуратными линиями сгибов и идеально ровными, выведенными знакомым почерком строчками вызывает только легкое недоумение. Он-то считал, что Стив высказал все, что хотел. Серьезно, Тони не хочет больше ничего обсуждать. И слышать тоже не хочет.

Он разрывает письмо сначала на две части, затем на четыре, на шесть... снова и снова, пока в руках не остаются только мелкие обрывки того, что когда-то казалось действительно важным. Бесполезное, но по-своему приятное и успокаивающее занятие.

Пару месяцев назад Тони, возможно (и под «возможно» он подразумевает «определенно, без всяких сомнений, абсолютно точно да»), прочитал бы его, потому что после первой попытки Стива пойти на контакт всерьез подумывал о компромиссах, о банальных сбоях в командной работе и о том, что со временем все наладится. В те дни в голове вертелось так много мыслей, что сегодня он не вспомнил бы и половины. Не захотел бы вспомнить.

— Мистер Старк? — тихо и очень осторожно зовет Вижн, словно Тони пойдет трещинами от малейшего прикосновения или слишком громкого звука. Забавно, но не в этот раз. Тони знает, что значит быть сломленным, он чувствовал себя таким, и поэтому уверен, что сейчас ему нечего опасаться.

— Да?

— Могу я предложить вам кофе?

Вижн неделями пропадает на кухне, осваивая кулинарные рецепты, и несмотря на то, что готовка явно не его конек, продолжает упорствовать. Кроме того, из всех зависимостей Тони Старка кофе — самый безобидный вариант. Черный, крепкий, с большим количеством сахара... Когда-то в прошлой жизни мама варила ему такой.

Вижн передает ему исходящую паром чашку, и Тони видит, как старательно он отводит взгляд от рассыпанных по столу обрывков.

— Порой люди кажутся крайне непоследовательными, — говорит Вижн, кивая в сторону остатков письма. — Хотя меня сложно назвать экспертом в этой области.

— С Вандой все хорошо, не переживай, ловелас, — небрежно замечает Тони, не отрываясь от своего кофе.

В комнате повисает тишина, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться почему. Парочка из этих двоих получилась жутковатая, но в каком-то извращенном смысле даже милая. Хоть это и не его собачье дело.

— Я думал, вы не читали, — после короткой паузы тихо говорит Вижн.

— Не читал. Мне вполне достаточно технологий моей компании и сети спутникового наблюдения, которая круглосуточно мониторит все страны мира. Время от времени я получаю отчеты, так что, во-первых, могу утверждать, что тим Кэп все еще не входит в число потенциальных угроз, а во-вторых, в полном порядке. 

Он знает немного, но достаточно. Необходимый минимум в виде нескольких фотографий со спутников.

— И вы тоже в порядке?

Это не самый вкусный кофе в жизни Тони. Он совершенно не похож на тот, что варила мама, или тот, что подают в пятизвездочных ресторанах, и все-таки Старк делает очередной глоток обжигающе горячего и одуряюще горького напитка.

— Золотце, может, в следующий раз попробуешь приготовить латте? В смысле, этот, конечно, тоже неплох, но... я мог бы купить тебе кофемашину. Или собрать кофемашину, если решишь поэкспериментировать.

— Я подумаю об этом.

— Сделай одолжение.

— Мистер Старк? — не сдается Вижн.

— Да?

— Вероятно, я... нет, не очень удачная формулировка. Скажу по-другому… Я вряд ли смогу до конца понять, что значит быть человеком, и, наверное, не научусь разбирать эмоциональный подтекст, но я в любое время с радостью сварю кофе, если вам вдруг захочется.

С этими словами он кивает и под пристальным взглядом Тони направляется к двери с очевидным намерением оставить его в одиночестве, исчезнуть в коридорах башни Мстителей, заняться... да чем бы, черт возьми, он ни занимался в свободное время.

— Спасибо, — совершенно искренне говорит Тони, принимая такое своеобразное проявление заботы. В конце концов, ему всегда было проще с компьютерами и роботами, чем с людьми.

— Без проблем, — уходя, отвечает Вижн.

— Без проблем, — эхом отзывается Тони, погружаясь в собственные мысли и напрочь забывая про недопитый кофе.

*~*~*

— И что мне с ним делать? — спрашивает Тони, глядя на конверт, который Наташа вот уже добрых пятнадцать минут пытается ему всучить.

— Лично я понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами она. — А Стив хочет, чтобы ты его прочитал.

— Ужас, — прищуривается он, сокрушенно качая головой. — А как же конфиденциальность, дорогая? Старина Кэп и я вели такую славную секретную переписку. Я буквально чувствовал себя особенным все это время, а теперь, получается, ты тоже была в курсе.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что любопытство сделало с кошкой, — Наташа снова пожимает плечами, и до Тони наконец доходит, что она не оставит его в покое, пока не сделает то, зачем пришла. Агент Романова и ее потребность выполнить задание любой ценой. Агент Романова и ее личные правила успешного достижения цели. Агент Романова и ее умение импровизировать, если что-то идет не по плану.

— Чего ты хочешь, Нат? — сдается Тони.

Уже поздно, и он смертельно устал, выступая на собрании благотворительного фонда имени Марии Старк, основанного в помощь пострадавшим в Соковии, но вместо того, чтобы сесть за руль и по возможности без пробок добраться до базы, торчит на этой проклятой парковке и тратит время на ерунду.

— Стив хочет, чтобы ты прочитал, — спокойно напоминает она, помахав конвертом у него перед лицом.

— А почему на этот раз он передал письмо через тебя? Предыдущие пришли по почте.

Это шестое. За последние пять месяцев, считая от стычки в Сибири и взлома охранной системы Рафта, Роджерс написал ему уже шесть писем.

— Стив уверен, что ты их даже не вскрываешь, — Наташа заинтересованно прищуривается и склоняет голову к плечу. — А вот те, кто понаивнее, думают, что он ошибается и ты давно соорудил бы ответ, если бы знал, на какой адрес писать. Собственно, поэтому я здесь: может, скажешь, кто из них прав?

— Не доверяю письмам с тех пор, как пролетел с посланием Санта-Клаусу. Детская травма, понимаешь ли.

— Значит, нет, — резюмирует она, скрестив руки на груди. — Все-таки Роджерс зря переводит бумагу и чернила.

— Мне пора ехать, Нат.

— Просто прочти.

— Отлично, давай. Приеду домой — обязательно ознакомлюсь.

— Сейчас.

Тони снимает сигнализацию и садится в машину.

— Тебе не кажется, что чтение за рулем опасно для жизни?

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Тони, — говорит она, сминая письмо в руке. — Надеюсь, вы оба знаете.

Кивнув, он заводит двигатель и трогается с места, не думая о том, что со стороны этот двусмысленный жест можно было расценить как угодно: прощание, благодарность, надежду на скорую встречу лично с ней или со всеми сразу. Единственное, чего ему хочется, — это поскорее закрыться в мастерской и не вылезать оттуда ближайшую пару сотен лет.

*~*~*

— Мистер Старк? — произносит кто-то, и Тони в который раз безуспешно пытается понять, с чего вдруг все массово бросились называть его «мистер Старк». Как правило, так обращались к Говарду, а не к нему. Даже в самые тяжелые времена, когда казалось, что мир летит к чертям, а вместо крови в жилах плещется виски, Тони не чувствовал себя мистером Старком.

— Что?

— Я подумал... Ой, вам не до меня, наверное, да?

— Нет, — не задумываясь, врет он. — Я слушаю.

— Я получил письмо.

Тони замирает, только сейчас осознав, что все это время расхаживал туда-сюда, как ненормальный.

— Письмо?

— Ну да... оно от... Хотя знаете что, забейте. Не настолько это и важно. Давайте я лучше еще раз попробую рассказать вам о своем научном проекте, а вы послушаете и... вдруг я чего упускаю? В биоинженерии иногда сам черт ногу сломит.

Тони смаргивает, и предметы понемногу начинают обретать контуры и краски. Он фокусируется на пространстве вокруг себя (комната), на человеке, с которым разговаривает (Питер), и медленно воспроизводит последний бит полученной информации:

— Письмо? От кого?

Дурацкий, разумеется, вопрос, тут и ежу понятно, от кого. Но Питер славный малый, и Тони искренне заинтересован в том, чтобы в будущем у парня все сложилось как надо, поэтому старательно оберегает установившееся между ними доверие, отводя себе роль этакого крутого старшего брата, который знает ответы на все вопросы и с ходу решает любые проблемы. О том, что с учетом разницы в возрасте им больше подошла бы модель «отец и сын», он предпочитает не думать.

— От Стива Роджерса, — с заминкой произносит Питер, и Тони чувствует себя так, словно у него гора свалилась с плеч.

— Что пишет? — спрашивает он, падая на кровать и упираясь взглядом в кремовый потолок в бурых, как после протечки, пятнах.

— Знаете, это вообще-то очень странно... В смысле, с чего бы вдруг Капитану Америке писать мне письма, но...

— Питер, — останавливает его Тони, — ближе к делу.

— А, ну да... Я, хм... Он спросил про мои дела, про школу... сказал, что я должен хорошо учиться и что он надеется однажды подружиться со мной, и еще... просил приглядеть за вами, мистер Старк.

— Серьезно?

— Да. И... письмо вроде было для меня, но... такое ощущение, что для вас, понимаете? Может, вам прочитать?

— Не, — отмахивается Тони. — Я лучше вздремну, а ты пойдешь и закончишь свой проект. Как будет готово, разбудишь меня.

Удивление Питера граничит с ужасом. Энтони Старк в своем дорогущем костюме-тройке и винтажных итальянских туфлях, воскресным утром решивший вздремнуть на старом застиранном одеяле в цветочек в крохотной квартирке в Квинсе. Это надо видеть.

— Чего застыл? Брысь, я сказал! Быстро!

Засыпает Тони неожиданно легко.

*~*~*

Восьмое письмо он сжигает, сидя на заднем дворе рядом с Роуди. Том самом дворе, где, обливаясь потом, его лучший друг снова и снова заставлял себя ходить, пока нервная система не начала воспринимать протезы как ноги, а не две механические болванки, отвечающие за каждый шаг.

На тот момент кончились не только слова, но даже мысли об отправителе, поэтому решение превратить исписанный листок бумаги в горстку пепла дается легко. Впрочем, с Роуди ему всегда было легко.

*~*~*

— И? Дальше-то что? Зачем звал?

В голосе злость и раздражение, но Тони ничего не может поделать — слишком уж тяжелым выдался этот год. Год бесконечных стычек и переговоров с правительством, восстановления Роуди после паралича и собственного постоянно растущего недоверия к окружающим. И вот спустя столько времени Стив-мать-его-Роджерс именно сегодня вдруг решил позвонить и попросить об амнистии.

Разумеется, он задает вопросы и, по ощущениям Тони, искренне хочет узнать о событиях этих двенадцати месяцев. Но даже затащив его в эту дыру посреди канадского захолустья (которая смахивает на напичканный допотопными технологиями аквариум, да еще и находится чуть ли не в полутора милях от злополучной Сибири) и пытаясь установить перемирие, Стив по-прежнему уверен, что все сделал правильно.

Тони видит это по глазам. Стив сожалеет, да, — о потерянной дружбе или той части Мстителей, которая отказалась пойти с ним, а может, о том, что лишился спонсора, кто знает. Но он не считает, что совершил ошибку, и ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирается нести ответственность за ее последствия.

— Я просто хотел поговорить, — пожимая плечами, спокойно сообщает Стив, словно они старые приятели или парочка... просто какая-то парочка, которая наконец сумела выкроить время и обсудить небольшую размолвку. Пустячок вроде того, чья была очередь вчера мыть посуду.

— Вперед, — Тони не снимает солнцезащитных очков и никак не реагирует на миролюбивую позу Стива. — Только давай быстрее, ладно? У меня есть проблемы, которые надо решать, компания, которой надо руководить, и сверхновые технологии, которые только предстоит изобрести.

— Рад, что у тебя все в порядке, Тони.

Тони качает головой. Нет, не все. У него далеко не все в порядке.

— Прошу, не делай этого, — произносит Стив. — Пожалуйста.

По правде сказать, Тони даже не шелохнулся, но мысль о том, чтобы уйти, исчезнуть, сбежать и навсегда забыть о том, что он вообще приходил, кажется все более заманчивой.

— Я хочу поговорить... Если ты позволишь. Мне действительно есть что сказать, и мы могли бы...

— Ты мне одно скажи, — перебивает Тони и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, — ты хоть иногда жалеешь?

— Мне надо было рассказать тебе все сразу.

— То есть в остальном полный порядок?

— Прости, что пострадал из-за меня, — сложив руки за спиной, сухо отвечает Стив.

— Нет. Так не пойдет, Роджерс. Не жди, что я буду извиняться в ответ. Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, то, на что у тебя духу не хватило, — Тони с трудом заставляет себя сдерживаться. — И знаешь, почему весь этот разговор — бесполезная трата времени?

— Тони.

— Потому что мы всегда будем возвращаться к тому, с чего начали. Потому что рано или поздно обязательно появится какая-нибудь угроза инопланетного вторжения или, не знаю, двинутый на всю свою жестяную башку робот-психопат. Или не робот, а его вспыльчивая подружка... А может, однажды мне придется уничтожить чью-то цивилизацию, чтобы спасти свою. И знаешь что? Я сделаю это не задумываясь, а потом буду стоять и смотреть, как все вокруг полыхает. Я смогу, а ты? Ты ведь уже не согласен, правда? *

— Тони, дело не...

— Не в этом, знаю. Но я не стану искать легких путей и всегда в первую очередь буду делать то, что должен. Тебе не понять.

— Хочешь сказать, это конец? — устало спрашивает Стив, и его обычно решительное, строгое лицо вдруг становится по-юношески неуверенным. — Ты читал мои письма?

Они оба знают, что нет.

— Я подумал, что слова тебе в итоге наскучили, поэтому... отправил альбом с рисунками. На почте сказали, дня через четыре дойдет. Посмотришь?

— Не на этой неделе.

Стив кивает. Конечно, это не «да», но уже хоть что-то.

Наступившая тишина оглушает, но кроме нее, неловких пауз и воспоминаний о лучших временах у них больше ничего не осталось. И кто знает, может, так и должно быть.


End file.
